Field
Example embodiments relate to a method and/or system for providing a multi-user messenger service.
Description of the Background
A messenger application of a mobile terminal, such as a smartphone, may be performed using a translation robot configured to translate contents of conversations, a knowledge robot configured to perform an information search, and the like. However, only a one-to-one conversation, for example, a one-to-one chat between a single robot and a single user may be performed in the related art. For example, in the related art, a user may select a robot having a desired (or alternatively, predetermined) function, may create a chat room with the selected robot, and may perform only a one-to-one chat with the selected robot within the chat room.
Accordingly, in order to have a chat with a robot while a user is proceeding with a chat with another user in a created chat room, the user may need to leave the current chat room, select the robot, and then open a new chat room with the robot. Even though the chat room for chatting with the robot is already opened, the user may need to leave the current chat room in which the user is having a chat with the other user.